Not Austin Anymore
by maddiegirl56
Summary: The cast is filming "Partners and Parachutes." What happens when Ross has a change of heart during the final scene? Raura one-shot!


**Hi! So, here's the Raura one-shot! It didn't turn out as well as I hoped it would; the ending is kinda dumb, but whatever. I still like it, and I hope you do, too! I don't own A&A or I Think About You or anything else that isn't mine. Now, read on!**

* * *

**Not Austin Anymore**

The cast and crew of _Austin & Ally _were filming the episode entitled "Partners and Parachutes" in front of their live audience. The episode was almost over. Ross was backstage warming up his voice and tuning his guitar for the song. He thought back to when he and Laura kissed last week. He smiled as he remembered all the fangirling audience members.

Laura, Raini, and Calum were sitting and chatting with the kids in the live audience. All the kids were telling Laura jokes, which Laura laughed at.

"What's your favorite Laura joke?" a little girl asked.

"Oh, okay. So, there's this one that Ross told me-"

"Of course it's one Ross told her," Raini whispered to Calum. Calum laughed. Laura glared at both of them.

"Anyways, it goes like this: What did the banana give to the monkey?" Laura continued.

"What?" all the kids chorused.

"A banana!" Laura shouted, laughing. A few children laughed, but most just gave her a weird look. "See, 'cause monkeys love bananas, and it _was _a banana!" she explained between giggles.

"Laura, they get it. They just don't think it's funny," Calum told her. Laura pouted.

"But that's what we love about you!" another girl said. Laura smiled.

"Okay, guys!" the director shouted. "Places!" Calum and Ross went to the practice room set and said their lines.

"Wait!" Ross said as Austin. "Do you know what this means?" He was looking at all of Laura's doodles in the songbook.

"That you're really nosy?" Calum asked stupidly.

"No," Ross replied. "It means that, no matter what she said, she's liked me this whole time!"

"It's like I'm watching the best romantic movie ever!" The audience laughed. Calum was good at staying in character as Dez.

"I know what I have to do," Ross finished the scene. Then, everyone went to their places for the song scene.

"Hey. I think I found a piece without any piano in it," Raini said, walking over to Laura, who was sitting on the bench at the far right of the Sonic Boom scene.

"Nope," Laura said, taking out a piece of piano. Just then, Ross started playing his guitar. Everyone looked toward the balcony, where he was playing. He looked at Laura and smiled nervously, as was directed in the script. He started singing as Laura stood up.

_Last summer we met. We started as friends.  
I can't tell you how it all happened.  
And all of it came. We were never the same.  
Those nights everything felt like magic.  
And I wonder if you miss me too.  
If you don't, here's the one thing that I wish you knew._

By this time, Ross had descended the stairs and started towards Laura. He knew the clips from past episodes would be playing. All the Auslly shippers out there would be dying of feels. He could already see most of the girls were bouncing in their seats and fanning themselves. _  
_

_I think about you, every morning when I open my eyes.  
I think about you, every evening when I turn out the lights.  
I think about you, every moment every day of my life.  
You're on my mind, all the time. It's true._

How long till I stop pretending.  
What we have is never ending.  
Oh..oh-o. If all we are is just a moment.  
Don't forget me 'cause I won't and.  
I can't help myself. I think about you.  
Ooo..ooo. I think about you. Ohh.

Ross knew that many girls were dying at the high notes. He didn't want to sound conceited, but he knew he could hit them well. He was thinking this as he was singing, when suddenly, something changed. He wasn't Austin singing to Ally anymore; he was Ross singing to Laura. He started really meaning the words to the song. That fake smile plastered on his face turned into a real one. He felt a slight change in his eyes. He saw Laura in a totally different way. He was a little nervous, yet he knew what was happening. Somehow, he wasn't all that surprised. He was in love with Laura Marano, his costar and best friend (Ellington Ratliff wasn't his friend; he was his brother). He just realized it during the song. He saw Laura's eyes change, too. He saw her smile grow wider and reach her eyes. He saw those fake tears in her eyes being replaced by new ones. That was when he knew she felt the same way. She felt the change in the atmosphere. She knew he was no longer in character, and she wasn't, either. Yet, anyone would think they were just being Austin and Ally in this intense Auslly moment. This was no Auslly moment. This was a Raura moment.

_I think about you, every morning when I open my eyes.  
I think about you, every evening when I turn out the lights.  
I think about you, every moment every day of my life.  
You're on my mind, all the time it's true.  
I think about you. You, you, you, you._

Ross finished the song with a smile on his face. The smile that never went away.

"Austin, I-I-I-" Laura started saying, getting back into character.

"Shhh," Austin said his line. "Just come here." Laura smiled and went in for the hug. Then, they both did something unscripted. They pulled away slightly and kissed. It was short and light. Anyone else would think it was in the script, but all the girls were fangirling-they still counted it as both Raura and Auslly. They didn't know it really was. Aubrey jumped up from behind the counter.

"I am fa-reaking!" she shouted, waving her hands. But, the thing is, she really was freaking. She was a hard-core Raura shipper, and she knew the kiss wasn't in the script. She took the fake pictures with her camera as Ross and Laura turned and posed, as they were supposed to, after Raini said Trish's line. They held each other a little tighter than they did in rehearsals.

"Guess who's on the cover of _Cheetah Beat?" _Raini said, walking on set and starting the final scene.

"I guess we're officially a couple," Ross said, smiling as he wrapped his arm around Laura. But, there was a question in his eyes. Luckily, it was in the script for them to look at each other. Laura smiled and gave him a slight nod. His smile grew wider.

"Whoo! Fixed it!" Calum said. Then, he proceeded to play it and sing horribly, ending the scene.

The director yelled "CUT!" and the actors ran backstage for the curtain call. But, they were surprised when the director followed them. "Ross, Laura? Can I talk to you two?"

"Uh, sure," Ross said.

"What was that? Austin and Ally aren't supposed to kiss, but now all the kids are gonna be mad if we don't use it! I'm happy for you two, I really am, but you've put us in quite a pickle!" the director said. Laura laughed, receiving weird looks from Ross and the director.

"Sorry," she said. "It's just-you said 'you've put us in quite a _pickle'_! As in Ally's favorite food!" She was still laughing.

She quieted down a little, so Ross started talking. "Look, I don't see why you can't just use it. It's not the end of the world, right? I mean, all those Auslly fans out there are gonna die of feels, and they're gonna wanna watch the next episode even more."

"I'm surprised you know what feels are," Laura said, looking up at him.

"Hey, I ship Auslly, too. I've had my fair share of feels," Ross defended himself. Well, tried to, anyway. Laura giggled.

"Okay, enough with the mushy couple-ness. I guess I'll just use it, but don't pull anything like that again," the director said.

"We won't. Besides, the Auslly kiss in the next episode is scripted," Ross said. Laura rolled her eyes, but smiled wider. The director walked away, and the curtain call began. Ross and Laura got a little time to talk, since they were always called last. "So, on a scale of one to ten, how good of a kisser am I?" Ross asked.

"You asked that last week," Laura said.

"Well, this kiss was real. I think you're just embarrassed to admit that I was a ten. Thousand," Ross added cockily.

"I never said you weren't," Laura replied. "But, I was better."

"If I wasn't so sweet and if we weren't officially a couple, I would totally disagree with you." Laura's name was suddenly called, followed by Ross's. They ran out onto the Sonic Boom set.

When the cast held hands and took a bow, Ross and Laura held hands a little longer than usual. The Raura shippers noted this. They also noted when Ross and Laura kissed after the curtain call. The "Raura" hash tag was blowing up everywhere for a whole month after that fateful day.

* * *

**So, that's it! Thanks for reading and please review! Love you!**

**~Maddie :)**


End file.
